There is growing interest in developing educational and pro-social television programs with positive effects. Unfortunately, there is little research about how to turn positive goals into appealing and understandable shows for children. The project proposed will provide information on which production ideas could be based by examining the effects of program form and content on children's attention and comprehension. The project has four phases to be carried out over two years. Phase I examines attention patterns of experienced viewers. Phase II examines attention trends of naive viewers of television as they learn to watch. Phase III compares patterns in attention to those in comprehension. Its purpose is to find aspects of programs which both draw attention and aid in understanding. Phase IV involves writing technical reports of results and a production alternatives handbook usable by nonstatisticians in making sense of the findings and developing programs. The research design proposed has already met with success in several research projects in this area. A large proportion of the variability in children's attention has been explained and its implications about how children view are provocative.